Seven Years
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Remus sauta, son sourire menaçant de déchirer son visage en deux. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Sirius tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un chaste baiser. Slash SiriusRemus.


**Auteur : FantasyFanatic1**

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Padfoony

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _Seven Years_ de _**FantasyFanatic1**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

_Aucun spoiler._

oOo

La première année où ils s'étaient rencontrés, tous deux étaient jeunes, anxieux et arboraient des uniformes de Poudlard vifs et fraîchement lavés. Remus Lupin était assis, le dos droit, les jambes croisées, dans la dernière cabine du dernier compartiment. Le lourd livre dans ses mains blessait ses poignets tandis qu'il essayait d'ignorer les cris d'adieu à l'extérieur du train, la jalousie qui lui tordait l'estomac et la douleur de la solitude dans son cœur. Il se plongea plus profondément dans _Le guide des débutants à la Métamorphose_.

Sirius Black, quant à lui, était tout le contraire de Remus. Il faisait partie de ces gens en train de crier à l'extérieur. Mais pas d'adieu, de promesses : "Je vous promets que j'arriverai à aller à Gryffondor", "Je vous promets de déshonorer la Noble Famille Black", "Je vous promets de vous faire enrager". Il riait hystériquement aux regards que sa famille lui lançait. En se pavanant sur la plate-forme, un autre garçon à ses côtés, tout lui était égal. Il partait, plus de honte, plus d'attentes, plus de Black. Sirius Black était très heureux, avec James Potter à ses côtés et une baguette dans les mains.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si on s'installe ici ? demanda James Potter en entrant avec sa valise et en déposant ses nombreux bonbons sur le siège sans même attendre la réponse.

Sirius Black entra lentement après lui. Il lança un regard au garçon silencieux, puis se glissa sur le siège à côté de lui.

- Sirius Black, se présenta-t-il. A bas les Black.

Remus ne sut quoi répondre. James rit.

oOo

La seconde année où ils s'étaient retrouvés, Remus était nerveux. Se souvenaient-ils de lui ? Ses trois amis. Le salueraient-ils encore, rigoleraient-ils à ses blagues et interrompraient-ils ses révisions ? Il n'en était pas sûr et cela l'effrayait. Que se passerait-il si cela n'arrivait pas, que se passerait-il si pendant les vacances ils avaient tous considérablement mûri ? Bien trop mûri pour leur vieil ami, Remus. Le loup-garou.

Il s'assit dans la même cabine, sur le même siège, avec le même livre usé dans les mains, les pages jaunies, tâchées, collées entre elles. Il devenait sentimental, mais le noir vif d'une couverture de livre lui rappelait Sirius et son onzième anniversaire. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Que se passerait-il s'ils avaient oublié ?

Puis, brusquement, une paire de mains lui couvrit les yeux, une autre encercla sa taille, le rire aigu de son ami de petite taille résonna en bruit de fond. Remus sourit. En faisant tomber le livre par terre, il enlaça chacun de ses amis tout en interdisant à ses larmes de couler. De crainte que Sirius le voit et l'ajoute à sa liste de plus en plus longue de chantage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus était réellement heureux. Il avait des amis sur qui compter, en qui il pouvait avoir confiance pour ne jamais l'abandonner, qui seraient toujours là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à lire ça, Remus ? demanda Sirius en ramassant le livre qu'il feuilleta rapidement.

- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà assez lu pour le connaître par cœur, ajouta James en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius pour regarder le livre, une Chocogrenouille entre les lèvres. Hé, je me rappelle de cette tâche !

oOo

La troisième année où ils s'étaient retrouvés, Remus était en retard.

- Où est-il, James ? Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Je vais devoir botter les fesses de quelqu'un ?

- Il est sûrement en retard, c'est tout. Sirius, calme-toi. Par contre, tu peux toujours botter les fesses de Snivellus, ça pourrait être marrant.

- On parle de Remus Lupin. Remus, loup-garou, rat de bibliothèque, si ponctuel que c'en est inquiétant, Lupin. Il n'est jamais en retard.

- Oui, eh bien, il y a une première fois à tout. Peter n'a pas de tâche sur le nez, par exemple : c'est exceptionnel.

Sirius secoua distraitement la tête.

- Oui mais tu connais Remus, que se passerait-il s'il tombait sur un voyou Moldu ? Certains d'entre eux ont un bon crochet du droit. Je devrais peut-être aller le chercher.

- Il a sa baguette sur lui, ça ira.

- Il n'utilisera pas la magie, un avantage déloyal, dirait-il.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est simplement coincé dans les embouteillages, alors assis-toi et mange une dragée.

- James, comment peux-tu penser à manger dans un moment comme ça ? Remus pourrait être allongé dans une ruelle, en train d'attendre que je vienne le sauver, et toi, tu me dis de manger un bonbon ! Aie un peu de décence.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant apparaître Remus Lupin, un sourire amusé éclairant son visage.

- Je t'assure, Sirius, que je ne suis pas allongé dans une ruelle à attendre ton aide, et tu es libre de manger tous les bonbons que tu veux.

Sirius sourit. James leva les yeux au ciel.

oOo

La quatrième année où ils s'étaient retrouvés, Sirius avait le nez en sang et James une seconde paire d'oreilles. Leur explication était simple. "Serpentards". D'un geste de la baguette, et en levant les yeux au ciel, il marmonna un contre-sort puis rapprocha de lui le visage de Sirius. Au milieu de tortillements de gêne, de rougissements et d'étranges commentaires sournois et suggestifs, Remus nettoya aussi bien qu'il le put le visage de Sirius avant que le jeune homme ne s'échappe.

Un long silence gêné s'installa entre eux tandis que Sirius et James échangeaient des coups d'œil. Remus attendait patiemment. Finalement, James craqua :

- Tu ne comptes pas nous demander ce qui nous est arrivés, Remus ?

Ce dernier dissimula un sourire. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être leur mère.

- Que s'est-il passé, cette fois ?

Un bruit assourdissant éclata alors : James et Sirius sautèrent sur leurs pieds, se mirent à parler à tort et à travers tandis que leurs mains et leurs baguettes accentuaient leur colère.

- Et nous étions là, en train de marcher innocemment sur le quai, sans embêter personne.

- Per-sonne, répéta James en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

- Et alors, bang !, ils étaient trois sur nous.

- Comme des animaux.

- Alors j'ai brandi ma baguette.

Sirius effectua le geste : il secoua la baguette au-dessus de sa tête en ignorant les nombreuses étincelles qui explosèrent au bout.

- Et ensuite ils m'ont frappé, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et j'étais KO, continua-t-il.

- Les deux autres étaient sur moi, Moony, à lancer des sorts et à frapper en même temps.

Remus sourit doucement, rangea en sûreté le parchemin et la plume avec lesquels il travaillait dans son sac puis s'installa confortablement dans le siège, prêt à écouter le long et tortueux récit de James Potter et Sirius Black.

oOo

La cinquième année où ils s'étaient retrouvés, Sirius avait amené une fille. Remus avait poliment salué cette dernière, d'une voix froide et sèche. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui serrer la main, ni de croiser son regard ou de lui demander comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il se plongea dans son manuel et essaya d'ignorer le couple à côté de lui. James les observa avec une colère grandissante. Au bout de cinq minutes de touchers désinvoltes et de gloussements perçants, James appela Sirius et le tira à l'extérieur du compartiment. On entendit des murmures étouffés et des jurons exprimés d'une voix forte, avant qu'ils ne reviennent tous les deux. Trois minutes plus tard, la fille partait. James observa Sirius observer Remus et leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Parfois, ses amis étaient tellement _stupides_.

- Alors, Remus, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Remus sourit à James, reconnaissant.

oOo

La sixième année où ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient organisé une fête. Elle n'avait pas été prévue, et n'avait aucun motif. Simplement le fait que Sirius s'ennuyait et que James avait des pétards. Ils avaient provoqué une explosion, aussi bien littéralement que figurativement, et avaient chacun reçu un mois de retenues, qui valait amplement leurs efforts.

- Merlin ! Regarde où tu vises avec cette chose, Padfoot. Un œil au beurre noir le premier jour n'est _pas_ une manière d'affirmer un nouveau style.

- Jamesie-boy aurait-il peur que le grand méchant et effrayant Sirius Black lui abîme sa nouvelle et sexy coupe de cheveux ?

- Un peu, oui !

- Je prendrai juste quelques mèches sur le dessus, promis.

- Tu mourras lentement, très lentement, si tu fais ne serait-ce que toucher un seul cheveu sur cette tête.

- Un cheveu ?

- Un cheveu.

- Tu es vraiment futile, James, lança Remus en tendant le bras pour prendre des mains de Sirius le pétard non allumé.

Il le tapota de sa baguette en marmonnant un sort puis envoya l'explosif en l'air et l'observa ricocher sur le plafond et les murs en souriant des brûlures noircies qu'il laissait sur son sillage.

Sirius le regarda. Il sourit en voyant les lumières bleues, vertes, rouges, oranges danser sur le visage de Remus qui suivait les mouvements du pétard. Quand celui-ci s'éteignit sur le siège à côté de lui, il croisa le regard de Remus avec un sourire.

- Pas mal pour une première fois. Mais mes brûlures sont plus grosses.

oOo

La septième année où ils s'étaient retrouvés, Remus courait. Il descendait le quai. Sa robe, qui s'élevait en tourbillons derrière lui, s'accrochait à ses chevilles et menaçait de le faire trébucher. Il courut plus vite. Là, au bout du quai, se tenaient ses trois amis, des chariots, des sacs et des hiboux empilés à leurs côtés. Peter, les cheveux coupés pour son travail, fixait James qui semblait rire à une blague et qui s'accrochait au bras du troisième jeune homme pour se maintenir debout. Sirius. Sirius Black. Remus accéléra. James fut le premier à le remarquer. Il se redressa quelque peu, ébouriffa ses cheveux d'une main tandis que son sourire s'élargissait, puis il donna une tape sur le bras de Sirius en le désignant d'un hochement de tête.

Sirius sourit, Remus courut. Il sauta, son sourire menaçant de déchirer son visage en deux. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Sirius, rapprochant leurs deux corps, tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un chaste baiser. Un bas sifflement se fit entendre à leur gauche, courtoisie de James, et Remus sourit. Les bras autour de sa taille étaient chaleureux et réconfortants, les cils qui effleuraient ses joues, chatouilleurs et réels, et les battements de son cœur, bruyants et clairs. Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner.

Les personnes autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent pour murmurer. Alors c'était vrai ? Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient ensemble ? _Sirius Black_ et _Remus Lupin_. Les Gryffondor les encouragèrent, les Poufsouffle rougirent, les Serdaigle nièrent les faits et les Serpentard eurent un haut-le-cœur. Tout ceci passa inaperçu aux quatre amis.

- Il était temps ! commenta James en donnant une tape dans le dos de Sirius. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir embrasser Moony moi-même pour te rendre vraiment jaloux.

Ils sourirent tous les deux puis se tournèrent légèrement, leurs corps toujours en contact, pour regarder devant eux. Le Poudlard Express expulsait de la fumée au-dessus de leurs têtes, les élèves se dépêchaient autour d'eux, les félicitant et leur montrant leur surprise. James et Peter, derrière eux, riaient à une des idiotes blagues tristement célèbres de James Potter. Aujourd'hui, la vie était belle.

oOo

Note de la traductrice : merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! :D Cette traduction a été faite pour l'anniversaire (1 an) de notre équipe de traduction de fanfics slash Harry Potter, et je renouvelle mes remerciements à toutes celles et tous ceux qui nous aident et nous soutiennent :)


End file.
